Strength of a Man
by Endaewen
Summary: Melian's thoughts on Beren. Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community.


**Title:** Strength of a Man

**Author:** Endaewen

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** The Silmarillion

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

**Prompt:** #90. Strength

**Story Number:** 8/100

**Wordcount: **844

**Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

**Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

**Note:** Quotes (in '**bold**') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion. Written from the point of view of Melian.

Melian sat beside her husband, within easy reach to whisper counsel to him should he wish it, or even should he not, watching as Luthien lead Beren to stand in front of Thingol. _I see him standing there in front of us. The only one of the Secondborn who will pass my defenses around this land. Beren is his name, and tales of his deeds and those of his father, Barahir, over the years have been told here. I would not be surprised if they had even reached into that hidden city and stronghold of Gondolin. He is but a man, and in the view of my husband, who loves his daughter so, lesser, not worthy of her or of any of the Eldar. I suspect he would feel the same about any who sought her hand. _At that thought Melian smiled inwardly, though no trace of it showed on her face.

_Yes, he is a man, and they are a short-lived race, but I see something more about him. A sense of doom and of great deeds. Some of these deeds have already been committed, else why would the Enemy have placed a bounty on his head equal to that of the highest of the Noldor, their High King, Fingon. Even here, we know of the four years Beren spent living alone in defiance of Melkor and evading those sent to capture him._

_Even more incredible is that he survived the journey through the Girdle, and did so in the most terrible of places, the region against the Ered Gorgoroth. There live many terrors, not the least the many children of Ungoliant. That he came though sane is... _Her thoughts trailed off, she had not the words to describe that deed of Berens'.

She remained silent, watching and listening as first her daughter introduced the man to herself and to Thingol, even though his name and lineage were not unknown to any of them, and then as Thingol spoke. The whole time, she was appraising Beren and could see the strength in the man as well as the love he bore for her daughter. Also, she could see the intensity with which Luthien loved him in return.

Despite the atmosphere, for it was clear that Thingol sought to intimidate and shake the confidence of the one standing before him, when Beren spoke, it was with a quiet dignity and conviction. And yet, there was surprise in his eyes as he spoke. _It's as though even he did not know what he was going to say before the words came out of his mouth. Something seems to be speaking for him, _Melian thought. _Is it that unavoidable doom that I can see surrounding him, or is it perhaps something from one of the Valar or another Maia?_ Whatever it was that spoke, the words angered her husband greatly.

In spite of the provocation of her husband's words, Beren's next words were not said in anger, but with an even greater dignity and strength. The pride in his voice at the deeds of his father was clear. That he had not given in to anger was again, a sign of the measure of the man.

As the two spoke, Melian felt the sense of an inevitable doom surrounding Beren expand to encompass them all. Even as she counseled her husband against the course of action he was heading towards, she knew it was too late, even though, until Thingol spoke, she didn't know what form it was going to take.

"**Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown.**" It was with those words that the Maia felt doom crashing down, and saw an indescribable emotion in the eyes of her daughter, some combination of desperation and despair. _Yet he will not achieve his goal. All here know what Thingol intends with this quest: to see Beren, whom he is oath-sworn to neither kill nor imprison, dead. Instead, somehow, Beren will succeed, and Luthien will help him, for somehow he and Luthien are bound up in something greater than Thingol knows. Even I do not know fully what is intended for them, though I can see that it will have great consequences for the future Ages of Middle-Earth._

Though there were gasps of shock from those watching their king, when he made that demand of Beren, Melian remained silent. However, Beren's response made both his determination and the depth of his love evident to the others. He finished his speech with a promise: **And when we meet again my hand shall hold a Silmaril from the Iron Crown; for you have not looked the last upon Beren son of Barahir.**

Melian told her husband what she had seen in that moment, and at his words felt a great sadness. _Even now he will not listen. He is too bound up in pride and anger and that will shape both the future of Doriath from here down to it's end. In fact, I suspect it will hasten the end of both._


End file.
